


“bring me some chips.” “maybe if you ask nicely.”

by blueberryblonde



Series: sanders sides lowercase fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen, Lowercase, Platonic Relationships, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryblonde/pseuds/blueberryblonde
Summary: virgil gets his period
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: sanders sides lowercase fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781335
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	“bring me some chips.” “maybe if you ask nicely.”

**Author's Note:**

> pairing. platonic prinxiety  
> warnings. medicine mention/pills mention, periods

periods were and are the worst things on earth. they should not exist and no one should have to go through them. and of course, they happened at the most inconvenient times. virgil had gotten his at four in the morning while working on an assignment that was due at six. because he had to get up, he finished his essay at five fifty-eight, causing him to spiral instantly after hitting submit.

“roooooooomaaannnnnnn.” virgil whined as soon as he saw his roommate stumble to their kitchen.

“uungh.” roman groaned in response, turning on the coffee, doing nothing but look on in confusion as he saw virgil sprawled out on the couch.

“motrin.” virgil said, making no move to get up at all. roman stared for another second before a quick look of realization crossed his face and he walked to the bathroom.

“here,” he said as he handed virgil the bottle. “do you have water?” roman asked, not bothering to look around. virgil lifted a bottle out from under the couch and took three no hesitation. roman nodded and walked back to his coffee.

virgil was fine quickly, and roman went back to his room. he came out periodically to refill his coffee and open and close all the cabinets, probably looking for food, but other than that it was a chill day.

“hey! princey! bring me some chips!” virgil yelled to roman as he was about to scour the basement for food.

“maybe if you ask nicely.” roman folded his arms, looking grumpily at the other.

“oh wonderful and talented roman~! please oh please bring me some crispy potato snacks from the depths of the basement so that I might behold your beauty~!” virgil drawled sarcastically.

roman tutted but began to walk down the stairs, virgil figuring he would get his chips. it only took a few minutes of buzzfeed unsolved for roman to come back to the ground floor, throwing cheetos at virgil's face.

“ask that politely and you will get chips again.” roman said fantastically as he opened his own bag of cheez its.

“yes m’lord,” virgil copied romans voice, not quite matching his energy. “how ‘bout some A&W?”

roman glared and virgil cleared his throat. “beautiful and fantastical prince, if it suits you may I have some lesser ale?” virgil tried, cringing a little as it didn’t sound quite right. roman seemed to agree if the roll of his eyes was anything to go by, yet he went back to the kitchen the same.

this time he handed virgil the soda before sticking his tongue out and walking back to his room. virgil cheered silently for his snack and played the ghoul boys. periods suck, but at least other people do things for him.

**Author's Note:**

> taking requests on tumblr @overanalyzen


End file.
